


Your Soul Is No Longer With Me

by Dramatic_Blue



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, M/M, Sad Ending, im sorry, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Blue/pseuds/Dramatic_Blue
Summary: Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Your Soul Is No Longer With Me

Time. It passed slowly. Every second of every day was agonising and ruthless. Still he waited, every day since Eiji had gone back to Japan he had waited, rising before the sun had even peaked on the horizon and going to the airport, sitting where the planes from Tokyo landed, stagnant and still like calm waters, eyes scanning the crowd, flicking through people like pages of a book, waiting, watching, hoping one day to see the familiar light of the last thing that kept him alive, kept him waiting, the thing that brought him here every day, waiting for him to return. Eiji didn’t know if he was alive or not, but Ash had a thin sliver of hope that Eiji would come back to find him, after all, there was no way Ash could travel to Japan. The recovery of his wound took too long and his plane ticket was useless and he couldn’t get another. Still, time slipped by, and the more time that passed, the more Ash’s hope dwindled away like dying embers of a once roaring fire, did Eiji even want to come back? Did he still love Ash? Was he trying to move on? Ash didn’t know, he didn’t know anything anymore, sometimes he sat there on that seat for so long that he forgot to eat and sleep, he just wanted to see Eiji so badly, it was a yearning deep inside him that tugged at his heart with every thought of the only person that loved him without asking for anything in return, the longing clawed at him, tearing him apart inside. Mind only filled with Eiji. But he didn’t cry. He never cried. There was no need to, because he felt nothing besides the yearning in his wilting heart, he just sat there, like a stone statue, yet his eyes moved constantly, even after two years had passed, he still sat at that airport every day, waiting, waiting, waiting for Eiji to come back for him, to remove him from this miserable life and from the dark tendrils of his past that curled around his limbs, every day gripping tighter, threatening to pull him under. People he knew worried for him, but didn’t try to stop him because they knew. Word had spread about the young boy who was always at the airport, never leaving until the moon was high above and arriving before the sun even greeted the changing sky, but they left him alone as they didn’t want to disrupt him. And so he waited.

So, this day was like all the others, two and a half years had passed, yet he still sat, waiting, people moved around him yet he was still, like an ancient painting frozen in time, beautiful yet unmoving. Eyes sweeping the crowds that shuffled around him, irrelevant and empty. Ash felt no different than always, Hope barely there but his bruised heart still beating, but only for Eiji. However, this time as he scanned the airport, his eyes caught a radiance, a familiar head of night-dark hair, familiar warm eyes of liquid honey, an innocent smile that graced his face. Eiji. He had finally come back. He was here, but wrapped softly in the arms of another man who leaned down to press a small, love-filled kiss on his cheek, smiling and laughing that angelic laugh yet Ash already knew he had moved on, he didn’t have to watch anymore yet he couldn’t tear his wretched eyes away. He stood up blankly yet abruptly, slightly startling the people nearby. He walked out. What else was there to be there for? Ash certainly didn’t know. He walked. Feet carrying him like a feather on the wind, he arrived at Max and Jessica’s house, which was where he lived since that day as he couldn’t bear to set another foot in that condo. He walked in, surprising the inhabitants who were in the middle of eating lunch, they stared at him in mild shock. In two and half years he had never come back until the late night. He didn’t even look at them, he just went to the room that they kept for him and sat on the edge of his bed, gazing out the window at the sky, a lustrous sheet of blue bright with the golden radiance of the sun that shafted through the glass. He didn’t move, just stared out. He registered something wet slide down his face, then another, then another. He didn’t react, just blankly stared out at the life around him. He felt so out of place, everyone else in this world had something, no matter how small. He had nothing. Not anymore. He should have known Eiji would move on. Tears streamed from his eyes, dripping onto his shirt, yet his expression remained neutral, it didn’t display the open gashes that ripped what was left of his already damaged heart that lay in pitiful ruin in his chest. Eiji was safer. He almost laughed at this thought, how true it was now that Eiji didn’t have to get involved with his pitiful, dangerous, tragic life, he wouldn’t get hurt and wouldn’t have to deal with a broken doll that would have only dragged him down into its hellish life. He didn’t know how much time passed, it may have been a mere few minutes or a couple of stretching hours, but the tears never stopped. Two and half years of doubts, bad thoughts and love resurfaced and ravaging him inside. Why? Why him? Why did all good things in his life have to end before he could treasure them enough? Why did the only person that ever loved him leave him to drown in a sea of tragedy? He cursed whatever deity was out there, toying him like a puppet on a string, a voodoo doll being thrown around in wild turbulence. His chest ached and his breath was ragged, his eyes were sore but the tears didn’t end, still they poured in a never ending portrayal of his heart. The sky was being painted an inky black as night began its course. He lay down, staring it the ceiling, his silent weeping never ceasing as he clutched the letter to his chest, the one Eiji had written him all that time ago when their love still blossomed fresh and radiant like spring flowers and new life, but they were younger then, like baby fawns on unstable legs. Time was gone now, every memory of Eiji was tainted and splattered with the dark paint of a truth Ash’s mind refused to believe. Crying still, his vision began to swirl and distort, he closed his eyes, tears clinging to his eyelashes and still dripping from his eyes like rain from a cloud. Crumpled, blood stained letter still clutched in his hands, he succumbed. Eiji’s soul wasn’t with him anymore.

His body was found the next day by Max. They say that the cause of his death was sudden heart failure, but the real reason was clearer than the sky of that previous day.

Name: Aslan Jade Callenreese

Alias: Ash Lynx

Age: 20 years old

Status: Deceased, found dead in his room on a Thursday morning, presumed to have died in his sleep the previous night.

Cause of Death: A Broken Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I’ve ever posted, I hope it’s alright, please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or something. Sorry for the bad structure and formatting. Thank you for reading.


End file.
